Podryw ma tysiąc słów
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [Tekst własny] Czasami niektórzy rzucają strasznie wyświechtanymi frazesami, aby kogoś poderwać. A wiecie, co jest w tym dziwne? Czasen te frazesy działają.


Od godziny Inkwizytor siedział wraz z Dorianem i Żelaznym Bykiem w tawernie 'Ostoja Herolda'. Miał za sobą straszny dzień. Denerim zostało zaatakowane przez pomioty. Jakim cudem? Nie pytajcie go, on sam nie wiedział. Władze stolicy uznały, że Inkwizycja idealnie nadaje się do rozwiązania tego problemu. Więc pognał tam, z Bykiem, Dorianem i Cassandrą tylko po to, by zabić dwa pomioty. Dwa pomioty. Dwa, które okazały się _straszliwą armią_ atakującą szlachtę Fereldenu. Cóż, czego się nie robi dla podtrzymania sojuszy...

Siedzieli więc, pijąc mleko i debatowali na temat problemów, z jakimi Inkwizycja musi się zmierzyć. Koryfeusz i jego mania zostania nowym bogiem. Smoki, a raczej smoczyce i ich małe dzieciaczki w Emprise du Lion. Zaginieni ludzie, którzy zapewne byli już martwi, wszak Inkwizytor _zawsze_ dziwnym trafem przybywał za późno, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał. Zaproszenie do Pałacu Zimowego - jak zakończyć wojnę lwów tak, by nikt na tym nie stracił? I jeszcze...

Właściwie, to nie. Tak naprawdę to upijali się ale i rozmawiali o najlepszych tekstach na podryw. A raczej najgorzej brzmiących. Aż cud, że działały. Ponoć.

"No więc spotkałem takiego jednego qunari, Adaar mu chyba było," powiedział Byk, pociągając łyk piwa. "Przystojny, chociaż strasznie głupi."

"Ładnie opisujesz swoje _miłości_." Dorian spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. "Nic dziwnego, że Cassandra dała ci kosza."

"Shhh! Cicho, Dorian, daj mu dokończyć," wtrącił Lavellan, rozlewając przy tym trochę piwa. Z trójki mężczyzn był najmniej trzeźwy.

"Dziękuje, Szefie. Więc mówię mu 'hej! chciałbyś ujeżdżać pokaźnego byka?', a on mi na to odpowiada 'ale tu nie ma żadnych krów'. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, czy to był żarty, czy naprawę tak pomyślał. Cóż, tłumaczę mu, że chodziło o mojego kutasa, to ten chłopak spojrzał na mnie, mrużąc oczy i kpiąco rzucił, że chyba zmyślam. 'Raczej nie masz dużego' powiedział mi."

"Ha, co za reakcja!"

"I co mu odpowiedziałeś, Byku?" spytał ciekawy Lavellan.

"Nic. Po prostu ściągnąłem spodnie. Popatrzył się na mnie i gwizdnął. Myślałem, że z podziwu, przecież mało kto ma tak wieki sprzęt, jak ja. Chwilę chłopakowi zajęło, aż się calutki rozebrał. I wiecie, co się okazało? Że ma większego!"

Lavellan parsknął ze śmiechu. Dorian natomiast lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym spytał. "Więc to nie on ujeżdżał byka, czyż nie?"

"Taaa, nie on, a ja. Ale było warto," odpowiedział Byk, spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal. "Szefie, a jaki najciekawszy podryw masz za sobą?"

Lavellan odstawił kufel i wyprostował się na krześle. Mężczyzna starał się, aby jego upojenie alkoholowe nie przeszkadzało mu w postrzeganiu świata, ale cóż... Czerwone końcówki uszu, zamglony wzrok i nieskładna mowa zdradzały, że stojący przed elfem kufel piwa nie był jego pierwszym tego wieczora.

"Aaa, a może pamiętasz Crestwood, Dorianie?" zapytał mężczyzna.

Dorian spojrzał na niego, siląc się na ton pełen goryczy, co mu średnio wychodziło. "Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Obiecywałeś piękne miasto, słoneczną pogodę i spokój, a co zastaliśmy? Pamiętam śmierdzące bagno, hordy nieumarłych i ciągły deszcz. Na domiar złego uparłeś się odbić ten rozpadający się zamek! Jakby Podniebna Twierdza nie była wystarczającą ruderą do odbudowy."

"Ale taki ładny był, wieżyczkę miał," odpowiedział mu elf. "I nooo, wracając do tematu. Później ludzie z osady przyszli do Caer Bronach. I ona. Stała przy stajni..."

"Z widłami?" zaproponował Byk.

"Nieee, tylko stała. Podszedłem i spytałem, czy nie jest nawiedzona."

Żelazny Byk rzucił Dorianowi spojrzenie pełne fałszywej urazy. "A ty mówisz, że to ja _osobliwie_ mówię o swoich przygodach." Dorian jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Czasami Inkwizytor wykazywał dziwne skłonności do złego doboru słów.

"Ale ona nic nie powiedziała. No to zapytałem, czy mógłbym pokropić ją swoim kropidłem... i coś o przyjemności powiedziałem. Dopiero jak poszliśmy do wieży, to zrozumiała o co mi chodziło."

"Szefie," zaczął powoli Byk. "To jest zdecydowanie najdziwniejszy i najbardziej niesmaczny tekst, jaki w życiu słyszałem. A zapewniam cię, Szefie, słyszałem w życiu wiele."

Dorian natomiast nie mógł ukryć śmiechu. Minutę zajęło mu uspokojenie się na tyle, by móc skomentować słowa Inkwizytora. "Lavellan, mój przyjacielu. Wiesz, że bycie Heroldem Andrasty tak naprawdę nie pozwala ci na przeprowadzanie obrządków religijnych przypisanych braciom Zakonu?" spytał.

"Aleee Dorian," zająknął się Inkwizytor. "To nie o to chodzi. Ja chciałem..."

"Wiemy, Inkwizytorze, co chciałeś," zapewnił mężczyzna. "Przecież to ja znalazłem cię po czterech godzinach poszukiwań. Nagiego, leżącego na podłodze i ściskającego kobiecy trzewik."

"No dobrze," powiedział Żelazny Byk po chwili. "Ja i Szef już wyjawiliśmy swoje najbardziej udane podboje wyświechtanymi tekstami. Przyszła na ciebie kolej, Dorianie." I puścił w jego stronę oczko.

"Tak, tak," poparł go elf, energicznie kiwając głową. "Chce wiedzieć, co szepczesz Cullenowi do uszka." Uśmiechnął się trochę złośliwie.

Dorian spojrzał na niego i upił spory łyk piwa. Choć mężczyzna miał ciemną karnację, a tawerna była miejscem zaciemnionym, to na jego policzkach wykwitł rumieniec. Tajemnicą było czy powodem był Cullen, czy ilość wypitego piwa.

"W odróżnieniu od was, _barbarzyńcy,_ " zaczął z powagą "ja nie muszę uciekać się do podrywu tak niskiego lotu, by zdobyć mężczyznę." I gdyby zakończył swoją wypowiedź w tym miejscu, wszystko byłoby w porządku. Jednak Dorian miał zawsze niewyparzony język, który potrafi wplątać go i w kłopoty i w spekulacje społeczeństwa popularnie nazwane plotkami. "Nie rozumiem, dlaczego podejrzewacie, że ja i nasz wspaniały komendant mamy coś ze sobą wspólnego. Owszem, zdarza nam się grywać w szachy, dość często i rozmawiać przy tym na bardzo interesujące tematy. Niemniej zapewniam was, że nie ma w tym ani grama seksualnego zainteresowania ze strony Cullena. Ten człowiek jest chyba odpornym na każdy flirt."

"Oho, więc jednak próbowałeś z nim flirtować?" żachnął się Żelazny Byk.

"Oczywiście. Kto nie próbowałby?" spytał Dorian.

"Ja," odpowiedział mu qunari. "I Szef także. No przyznaj, że marzysz o spędzeniu nocy w wieży naszego księcia z bajki."

"I tu się mylisz, Żelazny Byku." powiedział Dorian. "Nie marzę o naszym komendancie. A czy teraz możemy porozmawiać o czymś przyjemniejszym? Albo upić się, proszę was."

Żelazny Byk nachylił się w stronę Lavellana. "Chyba nasza księżniczka poczuła się zawstydzona," szepnął mu na ucho, a Inkwizytor zachichotał. Dorian udawał, że wcale nie usłyszał tej uwagi.

Od pamiętnego dnia uratowania Denerim, i mniej pamiętnej rozmowy w tawernie, minęło kilkanaście miesięcy. Negocjacje pokojowe w Pałacu Zimowym zakończyły się zdemaskowaniem spisku Florianne oraz wyniesieniem Gasparda na tron. Kiedy całe Orlais dowiedziało się o śmierci cesarzowej Celene i objęciu władzy przez księcia Verchiel, w Podniebnej Twierdzy rozpętało się piekło. Pocztowe. Wszyscy szlachcie zamieszkujący Thedas, w trosce o dobro Inkwizycji oczywiście, a jakże inaczej, przysyłali listy z zapewnieniem poparcia w Wielkiej Wojnie, jak nazwano działania mające na celu ukrócenie Koryfeusza o głowę. Często listy zawierały dołączone oferty zawarcia małżeństwa. Cóż, dlaczego nie połączyć interesów Inkwizycji z własnymi? To takie _typowe_ dla wyższych sfer... Lavellan wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność odbierania poczty i segregowania jej. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że oszałamiająca liczba listów wystosowana była do samego Inkwizytora. Na rynku matrymonialnym musiał być bardzo rzadkim i cennym okazem. Dziwiła natomiast fakt, że pewna nevarka, fanatyczka duchów oraz opowieści o Pustce, zaproponowała chęć ożenku z Solasem. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, iż Solas był wyraźnie zainteresowany ofertą. Cóż, miłość, a raczej wzajemne zainteresowanie różnymi drogami się porusza.

Inkwizytor postanowił, że zaniesie Cullenowi jego część zaproszeń na bale i kolacje, ofert spotkań oraz propozycji oświadczyn. Mężczyzna niechętnie towarzyszył mu podczas przyjęcia w Pałacu. Elf nie dziwił mu się - sam po stokroć bardziej wolał zmierzyć się tysiąc razy z rozjuszonym Łowcą Północy, niż tańczyć z Celene i udawać z tego faktu zadowolenie. Kiedy przypomni sobie jej fatalne kroki tanga i tą okropnie duszącą woń kwiatów kryształowej gracji... Zdaje się, że tamtego wieczoru komendant także musiał walczyć, choć nie z cesarzową, a raczej z naprzykrzającymi się szlachcicami, którzy uwielbiali powtarzać, że _nie mogą się powstrzymać_. Nic więc dziwnego, że po dwóch godzinach uciekł do ogrodów i resztę wieczoru spędził w towarzystwie Doriana, którego status pariasa skutecznie odstraszał nobilów. Cóż, właściwie to spędzał z nim te chwile, w których nie przeszukiwali pałacu, nie zamykali szczelin i nie walczyli z wrogami.

Herold Andrasty wrzucił koperty do kosza i wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Na dworze zaczęło powoli zmierzchać. Noc zapowiadała się na gwieździstą, a księżyc był w pełni. Całą drogę do wieży komendanta zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, by zaprosić Lace na randkę. Harding była niesamowitą kobietą, pełną pasji i wiary w słuszność sprawy. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał ją na Zaziemiu obawiał się, że to ona jest legendarną Bianką, której nazwę zawdzięcza kusza Varrica. Niezmiernie ucieszył go fakt, że tak chłodno odpowiedziała na pytanie krasnoluda. Elf próbował później z nią flirtować, ba, nawet poprosił Doriana o pomoc, i choć ten (oczywiście po uprzednim roześmianiu się) wprowadził Inkwizytora w zawiłe arkana sztuki uwodzenia, cała jego nauka spełzła na niczym. Harding owszem, odpowiadała na jego konkury, ale nigdy nie zaproponowała czegoś więcej. Obawiał się, że powód mógł leżeć w odwiecznej wojnie między krasnoludami a elfami. Ale gdyby tak było Harding nie byłaby mu przyjazną. Cóż, może dzisiaj mu się poszczęści i zjedzą razem kolację przy świecach?

Już chciał zapukać do drzwi komendanta, kiedy usłyszał... chichot? Cullen _chichotał_? Nieee, to niemożliwie, ktoś musiał być z nim. Ktoś, kogo Lavellan znał. Dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że gdzieś już słyszał podobny dźwięk.

"Nie teraz, Dorianie," usłyszał głos blondyna.

No tak. Wydało się, kto chichotał. Tylko co Dorian robił w wieży Cullena po zmierzchu? Raczej nie pomagał dowódcy armii Inkwizycji w zabiciu legendarnego potwora spod łóżka czy strasznej zjawy ukrywającej się w szafie, prawda?

"Mój drogi komendancie," usłyszał Lavellan. "Wiesz, że moją specjalizacją jest nekromancja? Ożywianie martwych. Jeśli tylko pozwolisz, mogę _ożywić_ twojego penisa niezliczoną ilość razy i..."

I w tym momencie Lavellan nie wytrzymał. Upuścił niesiony kosz i pobiegł do najbliższej wieży. Po zamknięciu drzwi i upewnieniu się, że nikogo nie ma w środku, wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem. Naprawdę, to był zdecydowanie najbardziej _lamerski_ podryw, jakiego był świadkiem. Kto dałby się na niego nabrać?

Dwa dni później przypadkiem dowiedział się, że właśnie taki podryw zadziała na Cullena. Cóż, Dorian faktycznie był mistrzem w zalotach.


End file.
